psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Technical personnel
Technical personnel are personnel that provide a broad range of services to employers and thei customers. This would include building and using complex electrical apparatus, collecting and processing data from technical procedures etc. Characteristics of workers Management of this group Personnel issues with this group ----- See also * Technical service personnel * Service personnel References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Carnevale, A. P., Gainer, L. J., & Schulz, E. R. (1990). Training the technical work force. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cascio, W. F. (1986). Technical & mechanical job performance appraisal. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Powaser, P. R., & Conrad, K. A. (1991). The psychological assessment of technical personnel. New York, NY, England: Quorum Books. Papers *Albert, M. (1977). Stop that quiet--it's driving me mad: Hearing Rehabilitation Quarterly Vol 2(4) Sum 1977, 12-13. *Allan, P., & Sienko, S. (1998). Job motivations of professional and technical contingent workers: Are they different from permanent workers? : Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 35(4) Dec 1998, 169-178. *Allen, S. (2007). Review of Wives of steel: Voices of women from the Sparrows Point steelmaking communities: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 16(1) Mar 2007, 86-88. *Barley, S. R. (1996). Technicians in the workplace: Ethnographic evidence for bringing work into organization studies: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 41(3) Sep 1996, 404-441. *Barling, J., Fullagar, C., Kelloway, E. K., & McElvie, L. (1992). Union loyalty and strike propensity: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 132(5) Oct 1992, 581-590. *Bechky, B. A. (2006). Talking About Machines, Thick Description, and Knowledge Work: Organization Studies Vol 27(12) Dec 2006, 1757-1768. *Bedoya de Monroy, N. (1983). The role of personal and work-related reference checking in the selection process: Revista de Psicologia Ocupacional Vol 2(2) 1983, 37-48. *Belyaev, I. P., & Trofimov, E. A. (1987). Decision-making in active group interaction: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1987, 38-47. *Benesova, V. (1974). Psychological study of operators preparing material for computer readers: Studia Psychologica Vol 16(2) 1974, 82-87. *Bettman, R. B. (1987). Technical managers mismanaged: Turnover or turnaround? : Personnel Journal Vol 66(4) Apr 1987, 64-70. *Biersner, R. J., Dembert, M. L., & Browning, M. D. (1980). Comparisons of performance effectiveness among divers: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 51(11) Nov 1980, 1193-1196. *Birch, L., Juul-Kristensen, B., Jensen, C., Finsen, L., & Christensen, H. (2000). Acute response to precision, time pressure and mental demand during simulated computer work: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 26(4) Aug 2000, 299-305. *Birnbrauer, H., & Tyson, L. A. (1984). Flexing the muscles of technical leadership: Training & Development Journal Vol 38(9) Sep 1984, 48-52. *Blackler, F., & Brown, C. (1985). Evaluation and the impact of information technologies on people in organizations: Human Relations Vol 38(3) Mar 1985, 213-231. *Blankenship, M. H., Cesare, S. J., & Giannetto, P. W. (1995). A comparison of supervisor and incumbent estimates of SDy: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 9(4) Sum 1995, 415-425. *Blau, G., Chapman, S., Doyle, K., Freeman, V., & Holladay, B. (2007). Task scales performed and testing for scale differences among phlebotomy technicians, medical laboratory technicians, and medical technologists: Journal of Allied Health Vol 36(3) Fal 2007, 150-156. *Blau, G., & Lunz, M. (1999). Testing the impact of shift schedules on organizational variables: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(6) Nov 1999, 933-942. *Bodrov, V. A., Kukushkin, Y. A., & Kuzmin, A. S. (1983). Complex estimation of operator's level of training: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(4) 1983, 58-63. *Boehm-Davis, D. A., & Fregly, A. M. (1985). Documentation of concurrent programs: Human Factors Vol 27(4) Aug 1985, 423-432. *Bontigui, M. G. (2003). Occupational an Organizational Structure Analysis through Function Components and Cluster Analysis (The case of the Basque Country General Administration. A concrete case of application): Revista de Psicologia del Trabajo y de las Organizaciones Vol 19(1) 2003, 85-114. *Boubnova, S. S., & Zazykin, V. G. (1985). Engineering psychology standards in assessment of the workplace: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1985, 138-141. *Brewer, S., Van Eerd, D., Amick, B. C., III, Irvin, E., Daum, K. M., Gerr, F., et al. (2006). Workplace interventions to prevent musculoskeletal and visual symptoms and disorders among computer users: A systematic review: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 325-358. *Burke, L. A., & Chu, L. (1989). Civilian technical employees' work attitudes toward military employers: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 26(2) Jun 1989, 60-62. *Carroll, J. (1982). The instructional technologist and hearing-impaired learner: Determining a need for professional development support: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 127(3) Jun 1982, 365-368. *Cavallo, V. (1982). Apprenticeship of an assembly task: Properties of action controlling internal representations: Le Travail Humain Vol 45(2) 1982, 195-209. *Chang, H. H. (2006). Technical and management perceptions of enterprise information system importance, implementation and benefits: Information Systems Journal Vol 16(3) Jul 2006, 263-292. *Chatterji, S., & Mukerjee, M. (1984). A study of learning effects on certain cognitive and non-cognitive factors: Ontario Psychologist Vol 16(5) Oct 1984, 9-12. *Chen, L.-H. (2008). Job satisfaction among information system (IS) personnel: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 24(1) Jan 2008, 105-118. *Chisholm, R. F., Kasl, S. V., & Mueller, L. (1986). The effects of social support on nuclear worker responses to the Three Mile Island accident: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 7(3) Jul 1986, 179-193. *Clubok, M. (1982). Technical level social service workers: Issues in their utilization: Journal of Applied Social Sciences Vol 7(1) Fal-Win 1982-1983, 109-122. *Collins, P. D., & King, D. C. (1988). Implications of computer-aided design for work and performance: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 24(2) 1988, 173-190. *Contu, A., & Willmott, H. (2006). Studying Practice: Situating Talking About Machines: Organization Studies Vol 27(12) Dec 2006, 1769-1782. *De la Garza, C. (1999). Individual and organisational reliability in the emergence of incident processes in railway maintenance tasks: Le Travail Humain Vol 62(1) Mar 1999, 63-91. *Deignan, G. M., & Duncan, R. E. (1978). CAI in three medical training courses: It was effectivep: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 10(2) Apr 1978, 228-230. *DeLuca, J. W., & Putman, S. H. (1993). The professional/technician model in clinical neuropsychology: Deployment characteristics and practice issues: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 24(1) Feb 1993, 100-106. *Dolke, A. M. (1981). A psychometric analysis of the Contact Personality Factor Questionnaire: Psychological Studies Vol 26(1) Jan 1981, 18-22. *Dreher, G. F. (1977). Nonrespondent characteristics and respondent accuracy in salary research: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 62(6) Dec 1977, 773-776. *Dreher, G. F. (1981). Predicting the salary satisfaction of exempt employees: Personnel Psychology Vol 34(3) Fal 1981, 579-589. *Dreher, G. F., & Dougherty, T. W. (1980). Turnover and competition for expected job openings: An exploratory analysis: Academy of Management Journal Vol 23(4) Dec 1980, 766-772. *Duffy, T. M., Curran, T. E., & Sass, D. (1983). Document design for technical job tasks: An evaluation: Human Factors Vol 25(2) Apr 1983, 143-160. *Dunbar, E. (1992). Adjustment and satisfaction of expatriate U.S. personnel: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 16(1) Win 1992, 1-16. *Etzion, D., & Bailyn, L. (1994). Patterns of adjustment to the career/family conflict of technically trained women in the United States and Israel: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 24(17) Sep 1994, 1520-1549. *Facaoaru, C., & Macarie, E. (1976). Factorial analysis of a set of creativity tests: Revue Roumaine des Sciences Sociales - Serie de Psychologie Vol 20(2) Jul-Dec 1976, 145-158. *Feinberg, M. E., Ridenour, T. A., & Greenberg, M. T. (2008). The longitudinal effect of technical assistance dosage on the functioning of Communities That Care prevention boards in Pennsylvania: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 29(2) Mar 2008, 145-165. *Fickova, E. (1983). Dynamics of psychophysiological activation in shift-work operators: Studia Psychologica Vol 25(2) 1983, 105-113. *Finegold, D., Mohrman, S., & Spreitzer, G. M. (2002). Age effects on the predictors of technical workers' commitment and willingness to turnover: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 23(5) Aug 2002, 655-674. *Fortova, V. (1981). Some personality characteristics of the middle technical staff working with computers: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 16(2) 1981, 73-84. *Gerr, F., Monteilh, C. P., & Marcus, M. (2006). Keyboard use and musculoskeletal outcomes among computer users: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 265-277. *Gitomer, D. H. (1988). Individual differences in technical troubleshooting: Human Performance Vol 1(2) 1988, 111-131. *Glenville, M., & Wilkinson, R. T. (1979). Portable devices for measuring performance in the field: The effects of sleep deprivation and night shift on the performance of computer operators: Ergonomics Vol 22(8) Aug 1979, 927-933. *Gomez-Mejia, L. R., Balkin, D. B., & Milkovich, G. T. (1990). Rethinking rewards for technical employees: Organizational Dynamics Vol 18(4) Spr 1990, 62-75. *Goncalves, V. L. M., Lima, A. F. C., Crisitano, N., & Hashimoto, M. R. K. (2007). The creation of performance evaluation indicators through a focus group: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 134-141. *Gott, S. P. (1986). Basic skills that enable competence in complex domains: Advances in Reading/Language Research Vol 4 1986, 107-118. *Grabovsky, Y. A. (1989). A psychotherapist's experience with emotional-psychological relaxation: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(3) 1989, 84-85. *Hamner, W. C., & Smith, F. J. (1978). Work attitudes as predictors of unionization activity: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 63(4) Aug 1978, 415-421. *Hawley, J. D., & Paek, J. (2005). Developing human resources for the technical workforce: A comparative study of Korea and Thailand: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 9(1) Mar 2005, 79-94. *Hickey, D. D. (1984). Outline of medical standards for divers: Undersea Biomedical Research Vol 11(4) Dec 1984, 407-432. *Hill, R. E., & Hansen, J.-I. C. (1986). An analysis of vocational interests for female research and development managers: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 28(1) Feb 1986, 70-83. *Hill, R. E., & Roselle, P. F. (1985). Differences in the vocational interests of research and development managers versus technical specialists: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 26(1) Feb 1985, 92-105. *Hites, J. M. (1996). Design and delivery of training for international trainees: A case study: Performance Improvement Quarterly Vol 9(2) 1996, 57-74. *Hoc, J. M. (1977). Method for the psychological analysis of programming work: Le Travail Humain Vol 40(1) 1977, 15-28. *Hodos, T., Bankutine Csor, E., & Volgyesine Fekete, A. (1983). Investigations into the psychological strain of operators employed in a continuous work system: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 40(6) 1983, 523-540. *Holden, S. J. (1984). The science of developing technical training: Training & Development Journal Vol 38(9) Sep 1984, 34-41. *Holley, S. J. (1992). A second look at substance abuse: Peer prevention and education: Alcohol, Drugs & Driving Vol 8(3-4) Jul-Dec 1992, 265-276. *Ituma, A., & Simpson, R. (2006). The chameleon career: An exploratory study of the work biography of information technology workers in Nigeria: Career Development International Vol 11(1) 2006, 48-65. *Ivancevich, J. M. (1977). Different goal setting treatments and their effects on performance and job satisfaction: Academy of Management Journal Vol 20(3) Sep 1977, 406-419. *Ivancevich, J. M. (1985). Predicting absenteeism from prior absence and work attitudes: Academy of Management Journal Vol 28(1) Mar 1985, 219-228. *Ivancevich, J. M., & McMahon, J. T. (1977). Education as a moderator of goal setting effectiveness: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 11(1) Aug 1977, 83-94. *Ivancevich, J. M., & McMahon, J. T. (1977). A study of task-goal attributes, higher order need strength, and performance: Academy of Management Journal Vol 20(4) Dec 1977, 552-563. *Jackson, J. L. (1980). The emerging role of the administrative technician in the rehabilitation process: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 41(11-12) Nov-Dec 1980, 284-287. *Jacobson, D. (1987). Models of stress and meanings of unemployment: Reactions to job loss among technical professionals: Social Science & Medicine Vol 24(1) 1987, 13-21. *Jagdish, D. (1985). Relationship between job satisfaction and self-evaluation of first level supervisors: Indian Psychological Review Vol 29(Spec Issue) 1985, 6-8. *James, L. R., Gent, M. J., Hater, J. J., & Coray, K. E. (1979). Correlates of psychological influence: An illustration of the psychological climate approach to work environment perceptions: Personnel Psychology Vol 32(3) Fal 1979, 563-588. *Johnson, W. B., & Rouse, W. B. (1982). Analysis and classification of human errors in troubleshooting live aircraft power plants: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1982, 389-393. *Kaufman, H. G. (1989). Obsolescence of technical professionals: A measure and a model: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 38(1) Jan 1989, 73-85. *Kaye, L. W., & Alexander, L. B. (1995). Perceptions of job discrimination among lower-income, elderly part-timers: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 23(3-4) 1995, 99-120. *Kello, J. E. (1986). Developing training step-by-step: Training & Development Journal Vol 40(1) Jan 1986, 50-52. *Kirkcaldy, B., Petersen, L.-E., & Trimpop, R. (2000). Occupational stress and working climate profiles of medical professionals and auxiliary personnel: Ten years after reunification: Stress Medicine Vol 16(5) Oct 2000, 287-297. *Koubek, R. J., LeBold, W. K., & Salvendy, G. (1985). Predicting performance in computer programming courses: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 4(2) Apr-Jun 1985, 113-129. *Krembs, P. K. (1983). Making managers of technical gurus: Training & Development Journal Vol 37(9) Sep 1983, 36-41. *Kuznetsova, I. V. (1986). Investigation of the hemostasis system of air traffic controllers responsible for air traffic of varying intensity: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1986, 19-23. *Lenior, T. M. (1993). Analyses of cognitive processes in train traffic control: Ergonomics Vol 36(11) Nov 1993, 1361-1368. *Liepmann, D., & Pontz, D. (1982). The relation of the need for job improvement and individual future perspective of young workers: Psychologie und Praxis Vol 26(4) Oct-Dec 1982, 149-161. *Lopez, F. M., Kesselman, G. A., & Lopez, F. E. (1981). An empirical test of a trait-oriented job analysis technique: Personnel Psychology Vol 34(3) Fal 1981, 479-502. *Lottero-Perdue, P. S., & Brickhouse, N. W. (2002). Learning on the job: The acquisition of scientific competence: Science Education Vol 86(6) Nov 2002, 756-782. *Lucas, P. R., Messner, P. E., Ryan, C. W., & Sturm, G. P. (1992). Preferred leadership style differences: Perceptions of defence industry labour and management: Leadership & Organization Development Journal Vol 13(7) 1992, 19-22. *Mainiero, L. A. (1986). Early career factors that differentiate technical management careers from technical professional careers: Journal of Management Vol 12(4) Win 1986, 561-575. *Mainiero, L. A., & Upham, P. J. (1986). Repairing a dual-ladder CD program: Training & Development Journal Vol 40(5) May 1986, 100-104. *Makarevich, O. F. (1986). Frustration tolerance as a factor of reliability of the man-operator: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1986, 24-26. *Mallory, W. J. (1981). Simulation for task practice in technical training: Training & Development Journal Vol 35(9) Sep 1981, 13-20. *Mannheim, B., Baruch, Y., & Tal, J. (1997). Alternative models for antecedents and outcomes of work centrality and job satisfaction of high-tech personnel: Human Relations Vol 50(12) Dec 1997, 1537-1562. *Mannheim, B., Baruch, Y., & Tal, J. (1998). Alternative models for antecedents and outcomes of work centrality and job satisfaction of high-tech personnel: Erratum: Human Relations Vol 51(5) May 1998, 689. *Manzini, A. O. (1985). Seasons of a consultant's life: Training & Development Journal Vol 39(9) Sep 1985, 47-52. *Matulene, G. V. (1989). Personality professional motivation in engineering-technological activity: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(3) May-Jun 1989, 60-65. *Mayerova, M., & Brichacek, V. (1984). Frustration of needs in exacting professions of railway transport: Studia Psychologica Vol 26(2) 1984, 161-165. *McDonald, L. B., Waldrop, G. P., & White, V. T. (1983). Analysis of fidelity requirements for electronic equipment maintenance: NAVTRAEQUIPCEN No 81-C-0065-1 Dec 1983, 73. *McMullin, J. A., Comeau, T. D., & Jovic, E. (2007). Generational affinities and discourses of difference: A case study of highly skilled information technology workers: British Journal of Sociology Vol 58(2) Jun 2007, 297-316. *Medcof, J. W. (1996). The job characteristics of computing and non-computing work activities: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 69(2) Jun 1996, 199-212. *Merrill, L. L. (1994). Draw-A-Person test as a measure of anxiety in the work place: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(1, Pt 1) Aug 1994, 11-15. *Michard, A., & Lasserre, C. (1982). Task allocation between man and computer for an electronic appointment book: Le Travail Humain Vol 45(2) 1982, 241-249. *Mikulecky, L., & Ehlinger, J. (1986). The influence of metacognitive aspects of literacy on job performance of electronics technicians: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 18(1) 1986, 41-62. *Mohan, V., & Brar, A. (1988). Work efficiency of technical personnel in relation to their aptitudes: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 14(1) Jan 1988, 23-30. *Moran, A. P. (1986). Field independence and proficiency in electrical fault diagnosis: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol SMC-16(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 162-165. *Muller, J. J., & Young, R. R. (1983). An evaluation of psychological tests in the selection process for EEG technician trainees: American Journal of EEG Technology Vol 23(3) Sep 1983, 147-158. *Muraida, D. J., & Spector, J. M. (1992). The Advanced Instructional Design Advisor: Instructional Science Vol 21(4) 1992-1993, 239-253. *Narayanan, V. K., & Nath, R. (1982). Hierarchical level and the impact of flextime: Industrial Relations Vol 21(2) Spr 1982, 216-230. *Neber, H. (2000). Usable knowledge by conditionalized and functionalized technical explanations: Receptive learning or discovery by generating? : Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 14(2-3) Jul 2000, 124-136. *Norris, D. R., & Niebuhr, R. E. (1984). Attributional influences on the job performance-job satisfaction relationship: Academy of Management Journal Vol 27(2) Jun 1984, 424-431. *Norris, D. R., & Niebuhr, R. E. (1984). Organization tenure as a moderator of the job satisfaction-job performance relationship: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 24(2) Apr 1984, 169-178. *Pandey, J. (1981). A note about social power through ingratiation among workers: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 54(1) Mar 1981, 65-67. *Pannone, R. D. (1984). Predicting test performance: A content valid approach to screening applicants: Personnel Psychology Vol 37(3) Fal 1984, 507-514. *Paretti, M. C., McNair, L. D., & Holloway-Attaway, L. (2007). Teaching technical communication in an era of distributed work: A case study of collaboration between U.S. and Swedish students: Technical Communication Quarterly Vol 16(3) Sum 2007, 327-352. *Pazy, A. (1996). Concept and career-stage differentiation in obsolescence research: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 17(1) Jan 1996, 59-78. *Pazy, A., & Goussinsky, R. (1995). Professionals' experience of lack of knowledge: A phenomenological study: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 10(4) Dec 1995, 907-922. *Perlman, B., & Varma, R. (2005). Barely managing: Attitudes of information technology professionals on management technique: Social Science Journal Vol 42(4) 2005, 583-594. *Petre, M. (1991). What experts want from programming languages: Ergonomics Vol 34(8) Aug 1991, 1113-1127. *Pitariu, H. (1974). Data concerning psychological selection of analyst programmers: Studia Psychologica Vol 16(2) 1974, 76-81. *Pitariu, H. (1977). Psychological selection of personnel in the data-processing field: Le Travail Humain Vol 40(1) 1977, 131-140. *Pratap, S., & Srivastava, S. K. (1982). A comparative study of value patterns of technical and non-technical employees: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 19(2) Jul 1982, 51-55. *Pratap, S., & Srivastava, S. K. (1982). Value patterns of technical and non-technical employees: Perspectives in Psychological Researches Vol 5(1) Apr 1982, 42-43. *Puente, A. E., Adams, R., Barr, W. B., Bush, S. S., Ruff, R. M., Barth, J. T., et al. (2006). The use, education, training and supervision of neuropsychological test technicians (psychometrists) in clinical practice. Official Statement of the National Academy of Neuropsychology: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 21(8) Dec 2006, 837-839. *Radziewicz-Winnicki, A. (1983). Methodological solutions in the pedagogical research on identification processes: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 20(2) 1983, 213-226. *Rajeswari, K. S., & Anantharaman, R. N. (2005). Role of Human-Computer Interaction Factors as Moderators of Occupational Stress and Work Exhaustion: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 19(1) 2005, 137-154. *Ranganathan, C., & Samant, K. (2006). Information technology personnel layoffs in US organizations: An exploratory investigation: Information & Management Vol 43(2) Mar 2006, 239-250. *Raum, H. (1984). Task-dependent design of information presentation in video screen work: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 43(1-2) 1984, 25-33. *Reid, G. (1985). Accelerated learning technical training can be fun: Training & Development Journal Vol 39(9) Sep 1985, 24-27. *Rice, R. E., & Case, D. (1983). Electronic message systems in the university: A description of use and utility: Journal of Communication Vol 33(1) Win 1983, 131-152. *Robinson, G. (2003). Technicality and Indeterminacy in Probation Practice: A Case Study: British Journal of Social Work Vol 33(5) Oct 2003, 593-610. *Roco, M. (1984). Study of certain factors in technical-scientific creativity: Revue Roumaine des Sciences Sociales - Serie de Psychologie Vol 28(1) Jan-Jun 1984, 19-29. *Roco, M. (1985). A study on certain factors of technical-scientific creativity: Revista de Psihologie Vol 31(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 43-52. *Rogers, W. H., & Moeller, G. (1984). Comparison of abbreviation methods: Measures of preference and decoding performance: Human Factors Vol 26(1) Feb 1984, 49-59. *Rothwell, W. J. (2005). Editorial and introduction: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 9(1) Mar 2005, 2-5. *Sarmany, I. (1979). Risk tendencies in the context of personality dimensions: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 14(1) 1979, 31-42. *Savoyant, A. (1985). Conditions and means of inter-individual coordination in the execution of sensori-motor operations: Le Travail Humain Vol 48(1) Feb 1985, 59-79. *Schaper, N., & Sonntag, K. (1995). Analysis of training needs of complex tasks: A content and methodologically oriented study: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 39(4) 1995, 168-178. *Schmidt, F. L., Gast-Rosenberg, I., & Hunter, J. E. (1980). Validity generalization results for computer programmers: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(6) Dec 1980, 643-661. *Scholl, H. J. (2004). Involving salient stakeholders: Beyond the technocratic view on change: Action Research Vol 2(3) Sep 2004, 277-304. *Shankar, D. R. (2007). Anomie among information technology employees: Journal of Indian Psychology Vol 25(1-2) Jan-Jul 2007, 101-107. *Sherman, J. D. (1989). Technical supervision and turnover among engineers and technicians: Influencing factors in the work environment: Group & Organization Studies Vol 14(4) Dec 1989, 411-421. *Shi, K., Xu, L., & Xue, T. (1992). A repertory grid method study on cognitive tactics on senior technicians: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 24(3) Fal 1992, 288-296. *Shipley, P., & Cook, T. C. (1980). Human factors studies of the working hours of UK ships' pilots: II. A survey of work-scheduling problems and their social consequences: Applied Ergonomics Vol 11(3) Sep 1980, 151-159. *Sjoberg, L. (1998). Risk perception: Experts and the public: European Psychologist Vol 3(1) Mar 1998, 1-12. *Slaby, A., Horvath, M., Frantik, E., & Kozema, L. (1998). Retrospective evaluation of a long-term health promotion project in five institutes for technological research and development: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 39(1-2) Nov 1998, 26-31. *Slattery, S. (2007). Undistributing work through writing: How technical writers manage texts in complex information environments: Technical Communication Quarterly Vol 16(3) Sum 2007, 311-325. *Sonntag, K., & Schaper, N. (1988). A cognitive training program for monitoring complex automated production processes: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 32(3) 1988, 128-138. *Srivastava, A. K., & Krishna, A. (1991). A test of inverted "U"-hypothesis of stress-performance relationship in the industrial context: Psychological Studies Vol 36(1) Mar 1991, 34-38. *Srivastava, S. K. (1986). To measure the level of job satisfaction in technical and non-technical employees with special reference to different personality characteristics in public sectors: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 23(1) Jan 1986, 1-5. *Srivastava, S. K., & Seth, N. K. (1986). A study of the personality of technical and non-technical personnel: Perspectives in Psychological Researches Vol 9(2) Oct 1986, 62-64. *Stevenson, P. T. (1985). Training technical planners: Training & Development Journal Vol 39(9) Sep 1985, 22-23. *Strizenec, M. (1984). Mental representation and operator training: Studia Psychologica Vol 26(2) 1984, 105-109. *Takano, K. i., Sasou, K., & Yoshimura, S. (1997). Structure of operator's mental models in coping with anomalies occurring in nuclear power plants: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 47(6) Dec 1997, 767-789. *Tan, G.-L. E. (1996). Ergonomic task analysis in electronics industries: Some case studies: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 25(1) Jun 1996, 49-62. *Tepper, B. J. (1995). Upward maintenance tactics in supervisory mentoring and nonmentoring relationships: Academy of Management Journal Vol 38(4) Aug 1995, 1191-1205. *Thompson, T. (1977). An electromechanical supervisor for laboratory technicians: Behavioral Engineering Vol 4(2) 1977, 33-37. *Tous i Pallares, J., & Boada i Grau, J. (1993). E.M.L.: An experimental scale for work motivation assessment: Revista de Psicologia Universitas Tarraconensis Vol 15(1) 1993, 33-41. *Van Eekhout, J. M., & Rouse, W. B. (1981). Human errors in detection, diagnosis, and compensation for failures in the engine control room of a supertanker: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 11(12) Dec 1981, 813-816. *Van Matre, N., Ellis, J., Montague, W., & Wulfeck, W. (1992). Computer-managed instruction in Naval technical training: Instructional Science Vol 21(4) 1992-1993, 295-311. *Vardi, Y., & Hammer, T. H. (1977). Intraorganizational mobility and career perceptions among rank and file employees in different technologies: Academy of Management Journal Vol 20(4) Dec 1977, 622-634. *Vartiainen, M., & Pulkkis, A. (1986). Improving training methods in industry: Acta Psychologica Fennica Vol 11 1986, 229-236. *Vartiainen, M., Teikari, V., & Poyhonen, M. (1985). The teaching of anticipatory work style: Human Learning: Journal of Practical Research & Applications Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 1985, 203-212. *Vermeulen, J. (1987). Effects of functionally or topographically presented process schemes on operator performance: Human Factors Vol 29(4) Aug 1987, 383-394. *Vodounon, M. A. (2004). Perceptions Displayed by Novice Programmers When Exploring the Relationship Between Modularization Ability and Performance in the C++ Programming Language: Journal of Computers in Mathematics and Science Teaching Vol 23(4) 2004, 379-397. *Voicu, C., & Patrascu, G. (1992). Validity control of the test battery for electrician's abilities: I: Revista de Psihologie Vol 38(4) Oct-Dec 1992, 305-320. *von Ameln, F. (2006). Organizational development in development cooperation: Gruppendynamik und Organisationsberatung Vol 37(1) Mar 2006, 85-100. *von Glinow, M. A. (1983). Incentives for controlling the performance of high technology and professional employees: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 70-74. *Von Glinow, M. A., & Kerr, S. (1985). Organizational outcomes of creativity: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 15(6) Nov-Dec 1985, 803-807. *Walker, G. (1985). Network position and cognition in a computer software firm: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 30(1) Mar 1985, 103-130. *Wehner, T., & Endres, E. (1996). The interaction of technical difficulties and social coping in the workplace: A self-organization approach: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 40(2) 1996, 92-96. *Weintraub, Z. (1981). The relationship between job satisfaction and work performance: Revista de Psihologie Vol 27(1) 1981, 59-67. *Weitz, R., & Guild, T. (1985). Beyond the assembly line: Training & Development Journal Vol 39(9) Sep 1985, 42-44. *Wiersma, U. J., van den Berg, P. T., & Latham, G. P. (1995). Dutch reactions to behavioral observation, behavioral expectation, and trait scales: Group & Organization Management Vol 20(3) Sep 1995, 297-309. *Wierwille, W. W. (1979). Physiological measures of aircrew mental workload: Human Factors Vol 21(5) Oct 1979, 575-593. *Wigglesworth, D. C. (1983). When "yes" means "no": The importance of perception in cross-cultural training: Training & Development Journal Vol 37(10) Oct 1983, 58-59. *Wiholm, C., Arnetz, B., & Berg, M. (2000). The impact of stress management on computer-related skin problems: Stress Medicine Vol 16(5) Oct 2000, 279-285. *Williams, C. (1983). The "work ethic," non-work and leisure in an age of automation: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 19(2) Jul 1983, 216-237. *Williges, R. C., & Wierwille, W. W. (1979). Behavioral measures of aircrew mental workload: Human Factors Vol 21(5) Oct 1979, 549-574. *Wittingslow, G. E. (1985). Selection: An Australian study design and evaluation: Australian Psychologist Vol 20(2) Jul 1985, 163-170. *Yanow, D. (2006). Talking about Practices: On Julian Orr's Talking About Machines: Organization Studies Vol 27(12) Dec 2006, 1743-1756. Additional material Books *Allen, T. J., & Katz, R. (1988). The dual ladder: Motivational solution or managerial delusion? New York, NY: Ballinger Publishing Co/Harper & Row Publishers. *Blade, R. A., & Padgett, M. L. (2002). Virtual environments: History and profession. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Constant, D., Sproull, L., & Kiesler, S. (1997). The kindness of strangers: On the usefulness of electronic weak ties for technical advice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Katz, R. (1988). Managing professionals in innovative organizations: A collection of readings. New York, NY: Ballinger Publishing Co/Harper & Row Publishers. *Krantzler, M., & Krantzler, P. B. (2002). Down and out in Silicon valley: The high cost of the high-tech dream. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Rowe, A. L., & Cooke, N. J. (1997). Measuring mental models: Choosing the right tools for the job. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Wright, R. (1996). The occupational masculinity of computing. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Ainspan, N. D. (2000). "The geek shall inherit" or leave the money and run? Role identities and turnover decisions among software programmers and other high-technology employees. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Alley, W. E. (1978). Predictive relationships between occupational interests and reported satisfaction in vocational and technical career fields: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bell, R. K. (1980). Consensus, subsystem climate, and workgroup relationships: Exploratory analyses of construct validity with concurrent validity for performance criteria: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beyerlein, S. T. (1995). A theoretical model of technical professionals in work teams. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bland, L. N. (1998). The role of education in the successful transition from technologist to general manager. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bradley, J. H. (1991). The representation of cognitive structure in expertise: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Braswell, M. E. (1980). Unemployment duration and the quality of reemployment after layoff as a function of individual differences in labor market behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brenes, L. S. (1984). The use of personal contacts in changing jobs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brunstetter, P. J. (1986). A study of the relationship of selective perception (self and role schema) and supervisory judgments of employee performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burris, J. W. (2002). The impact of gender diversity on technical team effectiveness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Channing, R. J. (1985). The effects of technical expertise on managerial behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chase, N. M. (2003). Nerdvana: A grounded theory exploration of the effects of long-term immersion in the field of information technology (IT) on professional, technical employees within the utility industry. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Collins, W. N. (1989). An investigation of learning styles for specified Navy ratings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Condron, L. S. (1998). Tales of women in science and technology: How women computer scientists in engineering environments experience their professions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Coombs, M. W. (1989). Measuring career concepts: An examination of the concepts, constructs, and validity of the Career Concept Questionnaire: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cowan, E. W. (1985). Assessing employer-employee satisfaction with training at Canadian Valley Area Vocational-Technical School: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Creamer, G. M. (1984). The relationship between assertiveness and job satisfaction in female instructional media technologists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cuevas, A. G. (1996). The effects of task-involving instructions and instructor modeling on help-seeking behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dessinger, J. C. (1990). A study of the effect of adult user characteristics and job performance aid formats on the accuracy and speed of technical troubleshooting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doell, S. R. (1986). Job satisfaction in high tech organizations as a function of employee sex, individual characteristics, and the social climate: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Drake, C. P. (1984). Career development for technical professionals: Organizational perspectives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eastwood, K. (1981). Career anchors, job satisfaction, and self-esteem: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Elwood, B. D. (2001). Men's moral identity in the context of career: The case of newly rich, high-technology workers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Englert, J. S. (2001). A study of the relationship between organizational commitment and turnover intentions among technology professionals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Finstuen, K. D. (1982). An open role system perspective in analyzing self and social job attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fiorillo, J. A. (1981). A study in a career development of several groups of technology students compared with a group of employed engineering technicians in terms of career maturity, vocational interests, and self-esteem: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gayle, S. C. (1997). Workplace purpose and meaning as perceived by information technology professionals: A phenomenological study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gerola, R. J. (1998). Identification of object-oriented computer programmer mastery status through evaluation of object-oriented programming semantic knowledge. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gillman, D. E. (1986). Perceived susceptibility to work-related illnesses among a selected group of laboratory researchers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gokey, D. S. (1982). Improving laboratory animal care: A behavior management intervention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldshine, G. D. (1981). A study of the effects of multiple-project demands of a matrix organization in the high technology aerospace industry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guliano, D. F. (1982). The loss of technical learning in the transfer of learning from the training environment to the work environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harriman, R. J. (1985). Perceptions of radiologic technologists toward mandatory continuing education: An assessment of the relationship between selected demographic and sociopsychologic variables and acceptance of mandatory continuing education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hastings, S. L. (1995). Transfer of training: The impact of supervisory support, supervisory involvement, situational constraints, and self-efficacy on the application of technical skills training. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hill, M. S. (2000). The development of job performance criteria for textile factory technicians. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Irons, D. M. (1982). Predicting programming performance in novice programmers by measures of cognitive abilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kealey, D. J. (1989). Explaining and predicting cross-cultural adjustment and effectiveness: A study of Canadian technical advisors overseas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kerre, B. W. (1984). The development of scientific and technological personnel in modern society: An analytical study of perceptions and attitudes of education and industry personnel in the State of Minnesota: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Khalil, K. (1996). An evaluation of managerial knowledge and skills of technical professionals in the construction industry in Malaysia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kleinman, P. S. (1980). Moderating effects of central life interests upon the need-reinforcer and satisfaction relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Komie, M. (1984). Professional and managerial workers seeking vocational services: A study of career development, work transition and disability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lacontora, J. M. (2006). Live, virtual, and constructive environments for performance support. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lapinsky, D. B. (2007). Perceptions of occupational stress among career and technical education directors employed in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences *Lesiuk, T. L. (2005). The effect of music listening on the quality-of-work of computer information systems developers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Levengood, D. A. (1989). Priming raters with behavioral performance documentation to improve the psychometric characteristics of behaviorally based rating scales: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lewis, M. M. (1995). The development and evaluation of a trainee selection system for new technology work requirements. (volumes i and ii). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lobonc, S. (1986). A model of selected antecedents of organizational commitment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loven, M. J. (1999). Selection factors related to satisfaction, persistence, and job performance for technical writers at the Iowa State University Child Welfare Project. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Maconachy, W. V. (1984). A study of the relationship between cognitive style and performance in telecommunications programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Magnusson, K. C. (1990). A study of the relationship between Holland's theories of vocational choice and the prediction of success for job seekers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Main, M. A. (1991). A wide scan model of the various influences on job satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Manring, S. L. (1980). Career patterns of technically-trained professionals: A person-environment interaction model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McMurtrey, M. E. (1998). Determinants of job satisfaction among systems professionals: An empirical study of the impact of CASE tool usage and career orientations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mitchell, S. J. (1999). Revitalizing the midcareer computing technical professional. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morris, D. R. (1997). A study of self-regulated learning in a nuclear power plant setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mullaney, C. M. (1991). A study of learning styles in the four career stages of technical employees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Palan, E. R. (1986). Assessment of the quality of work life of professional or technical and managerial women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parrish, V. L. (1989). Comparison of handwriting analysis and structured interviews in personnel evaluations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Payne, J. E. (1996). A study of sociotechnical systems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Peng, C. T. (1996). Cross-cultural validity of the 4-stage career model: A comparison of the career stages of managerial and technical professionals in singapore and the united states. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Perin, S. R. (1981). Biographical indicators that distinguish corporate personnel who terminate early from those who complete international assignment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Philbin, T. A. (1990). Conceptual and behavioral factors associated with expertise in three jobs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pope, M. L. (1989). A comparison of personality traits of computer programmers and computer technicians using the CPI, MBTI, and Strong: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reynolds, B. L. (1989). Relationships among personality types, job satisfaction and job specialties of medical record administrators and medical record technicians: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rivera, D. (1993). The relative importance of several dimensions of job satisfaction on employee turnover for technical professionals in an aerospace company: A hierarchical discriminant function analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schilling, R. M. (1999). The relationship of brain dominance to worker satisfaction and productivity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schreiber, C. T. (1978). Changing places: Women and men in non-traditional clerical, craft and technical jobs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shader, K. K. (1991). An investigation of the possible impact of training and organizational culture on technical employee job performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sherry, L. C. (1999). Intentional machines: Improving the situational awareness of operators of embedded systems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shmargad, A. (2001). The impact of "concurrent art-to-part environment" (cape technology) on engineers, designers, and technicians: Their reaction to change, and how change affects their performance on the job and their future outlook within United Defense L.P. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Silverman, M. (1983). A behavioral approach to technical operations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Staples, S. L. (1981). A comparative study of mental abilities, biographical data, and personality traits of general vocational-technical college students, and psychiatric technicians/trainees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steffen, T. H. (1998). A positive approach to measuring attitudes toward computers: Microcomputer playfulness and computer efficacy in an industrial setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stockman, D. C. (1978). Evaluation of systematic multimodal training of U.S. Air Force supply technicians: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Surry, D. W. (1994). The role of perceived attributes in the development and adoption of three computer-based learning modules. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tabor, L. G. (1984). The influence of life experiences on occupational choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, J. L. (1978). A job analysis structure for nuclear reactor operator performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tinkham, M. T. (1984). Occupational interests of R & D managers and technical specialists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wagner, K. K. (1994). A comparison of two content sequencing theories applied to hypertext-based instruction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waldman, D. A. (1983). Structure and importance of technical skills of managers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weaver, V. L. (1981). Women preparing for skilled work in technology: Correlates of success: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weber, E. S. (1985). User and analyst mental models as predictors of success in the implementation of management information systems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, M. R. (1977). The relationships among the personality types, job satisfactions, and job specialties of a selected group of medical technologists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, C. E. (1989). Field-dependent/field independent measures of performance in telecommunication limited maintenance courses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Youngblood, T. M. (1997). Techno-managerial potential of African-Americans in workforce 2000. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Business and industrial personnel